1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite material comprising a polymer matrix having dispersed therein platelet particles derived from swellable intercalated layered or fibril particles derivatized with reactive organo silane, titanate and zirconate compounds, and to articles of manufacture formed from the composite of this invention. This invention also relates to a process of forming the composite of this invention where the intercalated layered or fibril particles have layers or fibrils which are compatible with the polymer of the matrix, such that during the process the polymer-compatible layers of the intercalated material dissociate one from the other to form platelet or fibril fillers.
2. Prior Art
A specific category of polymer composites has been described as a composite material comprising a polymer matrix containing a polyamide having uniformly dispersed therein layers of silicate. Such composites and process for forming same are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,889,885; 5,091,462; 4,136,103; 5,102,948; 2,886,550; 4,739,007 and 4,810,734; Deutsches Pat. 3808623 A 1; Japanese Patent J 02 208358 A; EPO 0 351 357; 0 358 415; 4 459 472; 0 387 903; 0 352 042 and 0 398 551; Japanese Kokai Nos. 76/109,998; 53/69297; 49-20249; 50-27851; 215557; 215556; 51/109998; 48/103653; 55/38865 and 59817; J. Inclusion Phenomena 5, (1987), 473-483; Clay Minerals, 23, (1988),27; Polym. Preprints, 32, (April 1991), 65-66; and Polym. Prints, 28, (August 1987), 447-448.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,728 discloses organophilic clay comprising a smectite clay, a quaternary ammonium compound having at least one long (12 to 22 carbon) alkyl chain, and an organosilane.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,396 discloses elastomer base and a clay modified with an organic onium base and (2) a compounding process consisting of mixing a suspension of modified clay with a rubber latex in the presence of a precipitating agent, and collecting the precipitated. coagulate.
Treatment of mineral fillers with molecular agents, such as silanes, is known. See for example E. P. Plueddemann, "Silane Coupling Agents", Plenum, New York, 1982.